


O Holy Night

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [9]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Music, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Song: O Holy Night, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Stephanie listens to the song O Holy Night by Randy Travis while she reads the Christmas Story in her Bible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Holy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. The lyrics to O Holy Night by Randy Travis belong to their respective owners. I own the songfics, oneshots, stories and poems I cook up from time to time.

O Holy Night

Sitting at the window watching the snow fall, Stephanie Tanner, eight, her hands in her lap, felt at peace with the world and also quite marvellously impressed at how the snow looked while it was falling from the sky.

_O holy night_  
_The stars are brightly shining_  
_It is the night of_  
_our dear Saviour’s birth_

_Long lay the world_  
_in sin and error pining_  
_‛till He appeared_  
_and the Soul felt its worth_

_A thrill of hope,_  
_the weary world rejoices_  
_For yonder breaks_  
_a new and glorious morn_

Stephanie smiled as she heard the notes of the song O Holy Night flow through the air. For her, this was definitely what Christmas was all about to her. With that she picked up her Bible, turned to the Christmas story and began to read. As she read, the song kept playing.

_Fall on your knees_  
_Oh, hear the angel voices_  
_Oh night divine_  
_Oh night when Christ was born_  
_Oh night divine_  
_Oh night_  
_Oh night divine_

_Truly He taught_  
_us to love one another_  
_His law is love_  
_and His gospel is peace_

_Chains he shall break_  
_for the slave is our brother_  
_And in His name_  
_all oppression shall cease_

_Sweet hymns of joy_  
_in grateful chorus raise we_  
_With all our hearts_  
_we praise His holy name_

As Stephanie read, her smile grew bigger and bigger until she got to the part she liked best of all — the part with the Wise Men bringing their gifts consisting of gold, frankincense and myrrh — to the Child. In her mind, Jesus definitely needed those gifts. After all, those gifts were probably pretty expensive with today's money, but worth it anyway.

_Fall on your knees_  
_Oh, hear the angel voices_  
_Oh night divine_  
_oh night when Christ was born_

_Oh night divine_  
_Oh night_  
_Oh night divine_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated very much. Have a joyous Christmas, all of you. :) Jesus is the Reason for the Season as well. :)


End file.
